Instructor Zell
by Cecil Leonhart
Summary: Cid decides to make Zell an instructor at Balamb Garden. A glance into daily life for Balamb students (yeah right). But a dark plot is unfolding in the shadows...
1. Instructor Zell

Instructor Zell  
  
Since this is my first fanfic, lemme just get some things straight.  
  
When something is written by itself like this, I, the narrator, am saying it or a character is doing it. If somthing is written by itself in ( ), I'm still saying it.  
  
But if something is written in ( ) after a character's name, that character is thinking it.  
  
And ******* represents a scene ending. *In front and back of a sentence represents action*.  
  
By the way, please go easy on me since this is my first time! Thnx ^_^'...  
  
*******  
  
Our story begins in Headmaster Cid's office/bridge. Cid and Edea are sitting around going over SeeD reports.  
  
Cid: *going over Zell's report* You know, I think Zell could use a broadening of his educational horizon. Why don't we try making him an instructor? Now that Quistis is no longer one, we need a new instructor.  
  
Edea: *looks up from Fujin's concise report* Dear, have you been at the Chocobo food again? You know what those amnesia greens do to you.  
  
Cid: Of course not...who are you again? OH MY GOD, IT'S THE SORCERESS!!!  
  
Edea: *Slaps forehead* Oy veigh......  
  
*******  
  
Zell is walking along the hallway with Squall and Selphie.  
  
*bing bing bing biiing...*  
  
Cid (over loudspeaker): Zell, report to my office immediately!  
  
*bing bing bing biiing...*  
  
Zell: Oh man! I wonder if he found out about that hotdog I dropped in the fountain...  
  
Squall: ....whatever.  
  
Selphie: Wow, you must be in super-duper-mega trouble!  
  
Random student: (And they think we always say the same things...)  
  
Zell takes the elevator to Cid's office.  
  
*******  
  
Zell: I'm sorry about the hotdog, the water only looks a little reddish!!!  
  
Edea: *to Cid* Are you sure about this?  
  
Cid *to Edea* Trust me.  
  
Cid: Sit down, Zell.  
  
*Zell sits on the floor, as there aren't any chairs or stuff in the office/bridge*  
  
Cid: I have good news. You are going to be promoted to an instructor.  
  
Zell: OOOOOHHHH YEEEEAAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
Cid: Zell, being an instructor is a serious responsibility.  
  
Zell: Don't worry about that, you know how responsible I am!  
  
Edea: *cough* (Yes Zell, we certainly do...)  
  
Cid: *Elbows Edea* Zell, please report to the 2nd floor classroom for your first class.  
  
Zell: I won't dissapoint you!  
  
Edea: *snickers*  
  
Cid draws Silence from Edea and casts it on her.  
  
Edea: *pouts*  
  
Zell takes the elevator back down to the 2nd floor classroom.  
  
Cid casts Esuna on Edea.  
  
Cid: Sorry about that dear, but you know how tight the budget is, what with repairs to Garden and all. We just don't have the money to get more instructors.  
  
Edea: I understand, I'll try to be more supportive of Zell. (He'll need all the support he can get...)  
  
*******  
  
Squall, Selphie, Irvine, Rajin, Fujin, Seifer, Rinoa, Ellone, and some random students are all sitting at their consoles around the room. Quistis is mysteriously missing.  
  
Irvine: I heard we're getting a new instructor today! I wonder if it's a cute single chick...  
  
Selphie kicks Irvine in the shin.  
  
Irvine: Yeeow!!! Sorry Sefie!  
  
Squall: .......  
  
Fujin: ASSES.  
  
Zell suddenly walks in. He is carrying a hotdog in his pocket (yup, his pocket).  
  
Zell: Hey, class, I'm your new instructor! WHO'S THE MAN!?! OH YEAH!  
  
Seifer: *to Rajin and Fujin* the chicken-wuss is our instructor!?  
  
The three snicker loudly.  
  
Zell: I heard that Seifer! One more comment and you'll be going straight to Cid's office!  
  
Seifer pouts.  
  
Zell takes out the hotdog and starts eating it.  
  
Zell: To be fair, anything I have to eat the class can have too!  
  
Everyone takes out the hotdogs they happened to have in their pockets.  
  
Everyone except Seifer finishes eating at the same time Zell does.  
  
Zell: SEIFER!!! You aren't allowed to have a hotdog in here, since I don't! GO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!!! (Man I always wanted to do that!)  
  
Seifer: Rajin, Fujin! Help me out here!  
  
Fujin: NEGATIVE.  
  
Rajin: Yeah, we're on the discipline commitee, ya know? We can't interfere in this or else we'll lose our jobs, ya know?!  
  
Seifer: Bah, some posse you are.  
  
Seifer storms out of the room.  
  
Zell: Now, where were we? Oh yeah, I need to take attendance.  
  
Squall: Whatever...  
  
Irvine: I'm right here! *winks at Ellone*  
  
Selphie kicks Irvine in the crotch.  
  
Selphie: Super-duper-mega-ultra-hyper here!  
  
Rinoa: Heeeere!  
  
Rajin: Here, ya know?  
  
Fujin: PRESENT.  
  
Ellone: Past!  
  
Zell: Where's Quistis? I guess I have to write that she cut class...  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Zell: Ok everyone, go to your next class!  
  
*******  
  
It's algebra class. Selphie, Ellone, Rajin, Fujin, and Laguna are seated around the room.  
  
Zell: Welcome to algebra everyone! Just to let you all know, Mr. Laguna will be joining us today, because he couldn't do the higher math.  
  
Laguna: *Turning red* WHY NOT JUST TELL ALL OF ESTHAR!?! Ouch...my leg's cramping up!  
  
Zell: E hem... Today we'll learn more about positive and negative numbers. But first let's go over the homework from yesterday. (Damn, I forgot to do it? Oh well, I'm the instructor so no one'll know...)  
  
Everyone hands in the homework.  
  
Zell: Good, you all did the homework.  
  
A few minutes later Zell is done looking at the homework.  
  
Zell: Hmmm...Ellone, it seems you have a problem here. All your answers are negative numbers!  
  
Ellone: Sorry instructor, I guess my power doesn't make a very good calculator.  
  
Zell: And Selphie, you only found positive numbers!  
  
Selphie: Well I always have to look on the bright side! What do you want from me!? I always fail algebra!!!  
  
Zell: Maybe Irvine can "tutor" you...heh...anyway, other then that you all did good, except for Laguna who got everything wrong.  
  
Fujin: HEH.  
  
Laguna: Crap...the next lowest math class is at the orphanage...  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Zell: Next class!  
  
*******  
  
It's history class. Ellone, Squall, and Rajin are sitting around the room. Ellone is sitting next to Rajin.  
  
Zell: Time for history!  
  
Zell rants on and on about the ancient Centra civillization.  
  
Zell: Now I have to give you guys a test I guess.  
  
Squall: ...whatever.  
  
Rajin: Yeah, like whatever ya know?  
  
Zell: Umm..ok....  
  
Zell passes out the test.  
  
Zell: No talking during the test!  
  
Everyone starts working.  
  
Ellone: *shuts her eyes and concentrates*  
  
Rajin: *whispers* Yeah now I get it, ya know?  
  
Zell: Ellone! Stop using your power to help Rajin cheat! You both fail!  
  
Ellone: Damn, I failed another history test...  
  
Zell: Ok! Everyone stop working and hand in the test!  
  
Zell looks over the tests.  
  
Zell: Congratulations, Squall, you scored 100%!  
  
Squall: Whatever...  
  
Ellone: Show off.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Zell: Next!  
  
*******  
  
It's Galbadian class. (We're just going to ASSUME that Galbadian is like French. Becasue i can't speak a word of Galbadian. ASSUME IT NOW! Thank you.) Fujin, Rajin, Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, and Irvine are seated.  
  
Zell: Now it's time for you all to learn how to speak Galbadian!  
  
Zell asks "How are you?" in Galbadian/French.  
  
Zell: Now, everyone repeat that with your partner!  
  
Selphie and Irvine, Squall and Rinoa, and Rajin and Fujin are partners.  
  
Irvine: *to Selphie* Baiser moi!!!!!  
  
Selphie: *Slaps Irvine* Super-duper-mega gross!!!  
  
Rinoa: *to Squall* Ca'va?  
  
Squall: ...quoitoujours.  
  
Rinoa: MESQUINIE!!!  
  
Fujin: *to Rajin* E'TAT?  
  
Rajin: Tres bien, tu savoir?  
  
Zell: Very good!  
  
*Narrator's note: See the end of the fic for the translation of the above conversations :)*  
  
Suddenly there is a loud noise, suspiciously like an explosion, from above the room comign from Cid's office.  
  
Rajin: Sounds like Edea's possesed again, ya know?  
  
Fujin: SEIFER?  
  
Rajin: Fujin's tryin ta say "Seifer's still up there". I gotta tell you 'cause she can only say one word per sentence, ya know?  
  
Fujin: RAGE!!!  
  
Zell: Hmm...I NEVER imagined Edea would get possesed again at the same time I happened to send Seifer up there...nope, not me! *snickers*  
  
Another explosion is heard from above, followed by a loud scream.  
  
Zell: Hmm, guess that was the bell. Gotta get that thing fixed. OH MAN, LUNCH TIME!!!  
  
Zell runs out of his class before anyone else.  
  
*******  
  
Zell is walking down a dark corridor on the way to the cafeteria.  
  
Zell: Sure is creepy here.  
  
Mysterious voice: Hahaha....  
  
Zell: The hell? What was that?  
  
Mysterious voice: First they take away my job, then they replace me with YOU! I will...have my REVENGE!!!  
  
A figure steps out of the shadows...it is all dressed in purple. A golden half-sun is behind its head...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Here's the translations from Galbadian/French class:  
  
Irvine: *to Selphie* Baiser moi!!!!! (Kiss me)  
  
Selphie: *Slaps Irvine* Super-duper-mega gross!!! (Selphie-talk)  
  
Rinoa: *to Squall* Ca'va? (how are you?)  
  
Squall: ...quoitoujours. (whatever)  
  
Rinoa: MESQUINIE!!! (MEANIE!!!)  
  
Fujin: *to Rajin* E'TAT? (STATUS?)  
  
Rajin: Tres bien, tu savoir? (Very good, you know?)  
  
REVEIW THIS!!! If you want more give it good reveiws! Thanks for reading my first fanfic ^__^'!! 


	2. Succesion of Witches

Instructor Zell Chapter II  
  
Succesion of Witches  
  
*Finishes drooling over the fact that my first reveiw was good*  
  
Yup since someone wanted it here it is, part 2 of Instructor Zell. Note that this isn't as centered on humor as the first part was, but the plot has to start somewhere. After this it'll get funnier again ^_^'...  
  
BTW, from now on I'll refer to myself as Cecil when I say something in a story (unless of course Cecil is actually IN the story, in which I'll either figure something out or just keep my mouth shut :).  
  
*******  
  
The figure steps out of the shadows. It is revealed to be none other than...  
  
Zell: Quistis?!?  
  
Quistis: Yes, Zell, it's me. I've come for revenge!!  
  
Zell: But...you're a sorceress!  
  
Quistis: Very observant of you Zell. A sorceress is with me, yes. But I am doing this of my own will.  
  
Zell: But why would a sorceress choose you and not Rinoa?  
  
A brick falls on Zell's head.  
  
Cecil: Don't worry about that, moron.  
  
Zell: Ok, ok, geez...  
  
Quistis: I am not alone in this endeavor. Soon, we who lurk in dark places will have our REVENGE on this entire Garden!!!  
  
Quistis cackles evily and vanishes in a flash of light.  
  
Zell: What the hell was that all about? I'd better go tell Squall and the others...  
  
*******  
  
After Zell tells Squall what happened, the group discuss it in Squall's dormitory.  
  
Selphie: What sorceress could be in control of Quisty?  
  
Zell: I don't think the sorceress is is controlling her...it sounds like they're working together. It's all my fault for taking her job!!! *punches the floor*  
  
Irvine: Why didn't the sorceress take Rinoa instead?  
  
A brick teeters dangerously from somewhere above.  
  
Zell (nervously): I don't think we have to worry about Rinoa. *rubs head where the brick hit*  
  
Squall: What about Seifer...  
  
Irvine: Oh yeah! Edea is probably posessed too! We'd better go check on Cid and Edea. Cmon, Sefie!  
  
Selphie and Irvine walk out hand-in-hand.  
  
Squall: ... (What sorceress from the future could be using Edea and Quistis? I thought Ultimecia was the last one...Will our fighting never end? What is the meaning of life? Is the universe open or closed? Could it possibly be more obvious that Irvine and Selphie have it going on?!)  
  
Squall's eyes start to glaze over.  
  
Rinoa: *Sighs and snaps fingers*  
  
Squall: Where am I? Oh, right, let's go.  
  
*******  
  
Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, and Zell arrive in Cid's office/bridge. It's completely smashed up. Cid is trying in vain to pick up the rubble. The group doesn't salute. I mean come on, they went and spoke to Cid tons of times in the game and didn't SALUTE every time.  
  
Squall: Sir, what happened here?  
  
Cid: I don't know!  
  
Squall: (There's another first...)  
  
Cid: Edea and I were talking to Seifer about his eating problem...  
  
Zell snickers.  
  
Cid: ...when dude, she just kinda "flipped out", man. Dig it?  
  
Squall's group sweatdrops.  
  
Squall: Just get on with the story...SIR.  
  
Cid: Eh hem...anyway she smashed up the room, took Seifer, and flew out the window! Oh my poor Edea...  
  
Squall: She must be posessed again.  
  
Zell: *mutters* must be the other sorceress Quistis was talking about...  
  
Cid (cryptically): Ah, yes...alwasy two, there are. The master, and the apprentice.  
  
Selphie: Ooooh, super-hyper mysterious! They must be alive in this time. Who could they be?  
  
Cid (cryptically): Dangerous, this puzzle is. Tread carefully, you must.  
  
Squall: *smacks Cid on the head* Man, what are you ON?....sir.  
  
Cid: Sorry, I'm just not the same without my Edea to keep me focused...  
  
Squall: Whatever...  
  
Cid: Anyhow, here is your next mission. Find who the future sorceresses are in this time, and stop them at all costs........  
  
*******  
  
Next chapter: The Bright Idea.  
  
An expedtion into the sorceress's "place of buisiness" ^_^.....  
  
(Trust me, it'll me a lot funnier now that I have some place to take the plot.)  
  
THE DARK SEED COMMANDITH YOU TO REVEIW!!!!! ^-^'''' 


	3. Let's get down to business

Instructor Zell Chapter III  
  
Let's get down to business  
  
Heh heh..."business" get it..umm yeah....  
  
Sorry this took so long to get up but I'm lazy and slow :). Thnx again for the reviews keep em comin.  
  
*******  
  
Irvine and Squall are sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch while Zell waits on the hotdog line. A girl in front of him buys the last one.  
  
Zell: Damn, there goes the last hot dog...AGAIN...*walks over and sits down at Squall's table* Why are they always gone before I get here?  
  
Squall: Maybe because you let everyone have them in class.  
  
Zell: Never mind that we have more important things to worry about...how to find the sorceresses that posessed Edea and Quistis...  
  
Irvine: Whoa...how did Zell remeber all that? Maybe being an Instructor flipped some hidden switch in his brain...  
  
Squall: Whatever...  
  
Zell: Hmmmmm...*punches air*  
  
Irvine: *whispers to Squall* Will you look at that, Zell's thinking!  
  
Squall: *whispers to Irvine* ...whatever...  
  
Irvine: *mumbles to Squall* Ya know that gets really annoying after a while.  
  
Steam rises from Zell's head as he works his out-of-shape brain.  
  
Zell: I have an idea!!  
  
*******  
  
Zell, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie are once again sitting around Squall's dormitory, discussing Zell's idea.  
  
Zell: So sorceresses are girls, right?  
  
Irvine: Right...  
  
Zell: So we need to question a bunch of girls at once, right?  
  
Irvine: Yeah...  
  
Zell: So where do lots of girls hang out?  
  
Squall: Uh...boy-band concerts?  
  
Zell: No, the girls's bathroom!  
  
Rinoa and Selphie simultaneously pounce on Zell and start slapping him senseless, while Squall sweatdrops and Irvine falls over anime-style.  
  
Zell: AAAAGGGHRRGGG *foams at the mouth*  
  
Squall clears his throat. Everyone stops going insane and pays attention.  
  
Squall (leader-like): Ok, enough fooling around. The mission to eliminate the sorceresses is under way. We should split up into two teams. Rinoa and Selphie, you look in the library. Irvine, Zell, and I will look in the girl's bathroom.  
  
Rinoa: You mean we're actually DOING this?  
  
Squall: You got a better idea?  
  
Rinoa: Actually yeah, like 50. *begins to list them*  
  
Cecil: SHUT UP.  
  
Rinoa: Ugh, well at least let us girls go instead!  
  
Squall: YO! I'm the leader here, biiaatch! I say we're going and you look in the library!  
  
Rinoa: ...whatever.  
  
*******  
  
Squall, Irvine, and Zell arrive in the girl's bathroom.  
  
Zell: Look at this place, it's HUGE!  
  
Squall: They have running water.  
  
Irvine: Damn.  
  
A half-eaten hotdog is sitting on the floor in front of Zell.  
  
Zell: *sees the hotdog* OH_____MY______GOD!!!...This is the last friggen hotdog that girl took! HOW COULD ANYONE BE SO HEARTLESS!! TO ABANDON THIS GIFT OF HYNE! I'LL KILL HER!!!!!  
  
Zell grabs the hotdog and runs into the nearest stall.  
  
Girl voiceover: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *slap slap slap*  
  
Irvine: Oh man, he's gettin the crap beat out of him.  
  
The door opens. The girl slumps to the floor while Zell walks calmly out.  
  
Squall (calmly): Zell, did you beat another girl over the head with a hotdog...?  
  
Zell: Serves her right...*to hotdog* poor baby...Uncle Zelly's here...  
  
Squall: O....k...that's just creepy.  
  
Zell: Ok, let's go team! *eats hotdog*  
  
Squall and Irvine sweatdrop.  
  
In a blur so fast you would think it just randomly came out of nowhere to annoy you, a grat appears. Squall automatically draws his gunblade and Zell readies his fists. Irvine lazily draws his rifle.  
  
Squall: Why are there monsters in the girl's bathroom?  
  
Irvine: I dunno there just are.  
  
Squall: You've been here before?  
  
Irvine *goes red* Uh..no what ever gave you that idea?  
  
Their discussion is interrupted by a scream from Zell.  
  
Zell (all acid burnt and stuff): A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE!!!!  
  
Squall sighs and draws his gunblade in Renzokuken stance. He holds the vicious weapon over his head and a golden, shimmering aura forms around him. He catapults into the air and pulls the trigger in mid-slash.  
  
*click*  
  
Squall: W-what...?  
  
Squall falls flat on his face.  
  
Squall: Ow...what the hell happened?!  
  
Irvine: Oh yeah, I borrowed some ammo before we left. You don't mind...right?  
  
Squall: ...We have to have a little "chat" later.  
  
Irvine: Does the "chat" involve meltdown and wedgies?  
  
Squall: Maybe.  
  
Irvine: *gulp*  
  
Squall takes out his gunblade to do Lion Heart or something like that, only to find that Zell has already beaten the crap out of the grat.  
  
Zell: Ok STUDENTS, why don't we stop goofing off and proceed with our mission, hmm? (man I love doing that)  
  
Squall and Irvine hang their heads with shame.  
  
Irvine and Squall: *mumble* Yes sir...  
  
*******  
  
Zell: Man, how big IS this place?! We've been walking for at least 3 hours.  
  
Irvine: I don't think it's too much farther.  
  
Squall: WHAT isn't too much farther?  
  
Irvine: oh, nothing...  
  
Zell: We need to start questioning some girls. I can't go as I'm an Instructor ^-^'...  
  
Irvine: I'll go. I mean it's not like I've been here before and know where to go...heh heh heh...  
  
Zell: Squall, I order you to go into a stall and question a girl!  
  
Squall: ...whatever...  
  
Squall walks into the closest stall.  
  
Girl's voice: EEE!! What the hell are you doing in here?!  
  
Squall: Uh...(girls get so excited over trivial things. How can they ever lead a happy life that way? Or maybe that IS the way to live happily... Caring about the little things instead of the big picture...but then how can they ever find their destiny? Wouldn't they just feel like they were drifting all the time? Is there ever a way to live without worrying about things and still have a purpose.....?)  
  
Girl's voice: Hey FREAK! Are you just gonna stare at me all day?  
  
Squall: *comes back to reality* Oh, are you a sorceress?  
  
Inappropriate things are screamed and much smashing is heard.  
  
Squall or whatever's left of him is shoved though the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor.  
  
Zell: Well, how'd it go?  
  
Squall: *several teeth fall out as his mouth opens* Not...well...*Squall's left arm falls off*  
  
Zell: Right....I guess we have to go farther in for more clues.  
  
Irvine: Umm, nah, you don't wanna go farther in.  
  
Zell: Why?  
  
Ivine: Uh...you just...don't?  
  
Zell: Don't be lazy on my mission. We have a job to do! Move out!  
  
Squall: (That's not fair, that's my job...) *sniff*  
  
Irvine: Don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
*******  
  
After walking some more, the group comes to a large old-west-style double door.  
  
Zell: Hey, what's that?  
  
Squall: It's a large, old-west-style double door.  
  
Zell: No, not that. *bends down to read something writtenon the bottom of the wall* Look at this, guys.  
  
The message reads "IRVINE (heart) EMILY".  
  
Zell: ...the hell? So you HAVE been in here before!  
  
Irvine: Whatever, let's go back now!  
  
Squall pushes open the doors to reveal a spa-like room with a hot tub and whirlpool. Several girls are sitting in the hot tub and around the room.  
  
Random girls: OOOH, IRVY'S HERE!!  
  
Irvine: It's not what you think!!!  
  
Squall: Is that Xu?  
  
The walls are covered with inscriptions like: "IRVINE AND PIGTAIL GIRL"  
  
Zell: If I wasn't an instructor I would so kill you.  
  
"IRVY AND RINOA"  
  
Squall:.............................................Remember that "chat" we were going to have? Now it involves Eden and Apocalypse.  
  
Irvine sweatdrops.  
  
"IRVINE AND EDEA"  
  
Squall: Now that's just wrong.  
  
Zell: Well I don't think we're gonna find anything else here...  
  
Squall: Let's get out of here. I need to go check on Rinoa anyway.  
  
Irvine: Heh heh, and I'd better go "check" on Selphie...  
  
Squall: Shut you mouth unless you want the chat to involve the origins of Hinduism and cream cheese.  
  
*******  
  
After getting out of the girl's bathroom, Squall goes looking for Rinoa. He finally finds her sitting on the edge of the railroad to Esthar (The Garden is still docked at FH).  
  
Rinoa: Oh, Squall! Did you find anything?  
  
Squall: Not really...  
  
Rinoa: Me neither...  
  
They sit there in silence for a while, staring at the ocean. The sun is going down, tinting it a dull orange.  
  
Rinoa suddenly breaks down crying.  
  
Rinoa (sobbing): Oh, Squall, I thought it was all over... I though we could be together... but now I'm a danger to everyone again, just like before. If there are more sorceresses in the future, I'll always be a threat! How can I remain here?! You should have let me be imprisoned in Esthar...  
  
Squall: You know that isn't true. I'll protect you, no matter what. No one is going to use you ever again.  
  
Cecil: Damn straight.  
  
Rinoa: *sniff* I know you won't let anything happen to me. I should have never doubted you.  
  
Squall: Rinoa...  
  
They embrace.  
  
"Eyes on Me" starts playing.  
  
They back away.  
  
"Eyes on Me" stops.  
  
Squall: What's up with that?  
  
Rinoa: Whatever...  
  
They embrace again for a long time. Until ol' Julia's voice gives out.  
  
Rinoa: Oh my Hyne, I forgot! If you're looking for sorceresses, you have to look in the Sorceress's Bathroom!  
  
Squall: Garden has a seperate bathroom for sorceresses?  
  
Rinoa: Duh!  
  
Squall: .......  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, in another place and time...  
  
Quistis: Seifer, you WILL be my boyfriend!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seifer: Noooo!  
  
Cecil: *to Seifer* you keep your hands off mah woman, chicken wuss!  
  
Several large rocks fall on Seifer's head.  
  
Seifer: Ow...b-but...she...wait, I thought you liked Rinoa?  
  
Cecil: YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE DARK SEED'S BELIEF IN POLYGAMY?!?  
  
Seifer: Ok, ok, they're both yours! *whimper*  
  
Edea suddenly appears.  
  
Edea: Enough playing with him, Sorceress - *a cow mooing loudly blocks out the rest of the name*...I have a job for him...  
  
Seifer eyes Edea.  
  
Cecil: Don't even think about it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Next chapter: Kiss my sorcer-@$$!  
  
The exploration of the Sorceress's Bathroom... Weird head peices and people substituting every "c" in their sentences for "k"...  
  
POLL:  
  
What do YOU want to happen to Seifer?  
  
Thnx for reading all this. The next chapter will probably be up in a few days. The Dark SeeD loves to procrastinate. 


End file.
